


Bubble

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Depression, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, M/M, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Written for the February's Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge 2021. Prompt: Bubbles. Wordcount: 283.Draco is having a bad day so he hopes that taking a bath makes it better. Harry helps him too, of course.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081599
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to this months mods and to Darrinya for the beta work.
> 
> And of course, a big thank you to everyone who commented on my fic on the anon doc! 😍
> 
> Hope you like it!

Draco let the hot water calm his body. Colourful soap bubbles floated around him and made the bath even more pleasant with their perfumes. Soft music was playing, and candles lit the room warmly. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, ignoring the tears that insisted on falling. 

"Hey," a soft voice said. Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry, looking at him with concern. "What's wrong, love?" 

Draco swallowed and wiped his tears in a useless attempt to hide them from Harry. He opened his mouth, but the words refused to come out. He shook his head and extended his hand towards Harry in invitation to join him in their huge bath. 

Moments later, he had his head on Harry's shoulder with Harry’s arms tightly wrapped around his torso. Tears still left his eyes. 

"Did something bad happen at work today?" Harry asked. 

"No," he managed to say, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's just… Life is too much sometimes."

Harry hummed in agreement and tightened his hug. The bubble of anxiety, worries, and fears that had grown and grown inside Draco’s chest in the last hours shivered a little at being confronted with Harry's love, but stayed there, refusing to leave so easily. 

"Harry…" he dared to say after some minutes. 

"Yes?" 

"I can't do this anymore. I can't breathe. I shouldn't be allowed to—" a sob cut off his words. He buried his face in Harry's chest and let out all the pain that had been suffocating him. 

Harry held him and murmured soothing words until Draco finally felt calmer and ready to leave the bath. The bubble was still in his chest, but it looked smaller than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️


End file.
